icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Niranda Gallery
icon__18_.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at the 2010 Kid's Choice Awards. miranda_cosgrove__95_.jpg 25860_378075085945_313727230945_4322206_4432287_n.jpg 89741155-04a4b6eecfa51e42871fc9b9b5.jpg 92046469-ebfff9382f3ba9961fb756b20c50e20c_4bd67a41-full.png|Nose pinching. 93108205.jpg|Ear pulling. 68257203-0968fe069b5be60ba31bff2c2c017039_4b81dfc5-full.jpg tumblr_l3lbmv3zHg1qafp5yo1_500.jpg Hst72v.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at the "Despicable Me" Premiere. 20091014-750-60.jpg|Nathan and Miranda enjoy video gaming together. Nathanmirandahug.jpg|Nathan and Miranda share a hug at her sixteenth birthday party Niranda.jpg|Nathan looks on after the hug. Nathanandmiranda.jpg BTS.jpg|"The earliest on-set would be Nathan."-Miranda. Both are smiling a lot. Tongue.jpg|Nathan and Miranda rehearsing "iFix A Popstar". ICarly_-_Miranda_and_Nathan.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, in the Bushwell Plaza lobby. 5667862.jpg|Nathan and Miranda along with Jerry and Jennette at an autograph signing. IThink_They_Kissed_-_Nathan_and_Miranda.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, tired during rehearsal of "iThink They Kissed". 4925737.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at a rehearsal along with Jerry and Jennette 73015844-0b1311cdcd53a30b8a2883f16b69e9c9_4b95c12d-scaled.png|Nathan and Miranda along with Jerry posing for a photo. 73015999-fb0a3ae32c5e2f6ff268c4aa4e472f70_4b95c155-scaled.png|Another photo. ICarly_-_Miranda_and_Nathan_rehearsing.jpg|Miranda and Nathan in the Groovy Smoothie. ISpeed_Date_-_Carly_and_Freddie_kiss.jpg|Miranda and Nathan "rehearsing" their kiss in iSpeed Date, though it was taken out. ISpeed_Date_-_Miranda_and_Nathan.jpg|Nathan and Miranda, rehearsing for "iWon't Cancel The Show." 17338_197303964057_191404724057_2650591_5348287_n.jpg|Filming iChristmas. Icarly-saved-life-stills-04.jpg|Nathan and Miranda filming the kiss scene. Both are smiling. Dan implies that both enjoyed the kissing scenes very much. IThink_They_Kissed_-_Nathan_being_tackled_by_Miranda.jpg|The two rehearsing the "pin-down" part of "iThink They Kissed". 22572_263972949891_263095419891_3374466_379101_n.jpg|Miranda sticking her finger up Nathan's nose for a segment. 22572_263972974891_263095419891_3374468_6706852_n.jpg|iCarly photoshoot. Miranda_and_Nathan_with_Jennette_and_Jerry.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, with Jerry and Jeanette, rehearsing "iBelieve in Bigfoot". 92046469-ebfff9382f3ba9961fb756b20c50e20c_4bd67a41-full1.png 25860_378189655945_313727230945_4326139_7675719_n.jpg 31728_400220434891_263095419891_4288534_6720501_n.jpg 23461_313782600945_313727230945_4114820_449663_n.jpg 23461_313792255945_313727230945_4114845_3659467_n.jpg|iSaved Your Life rehearsal. 30248_390505749891_263095419891_407.jpg 706640co.jpg 706640cp.jpg 706640co.jpg niranda-slimeshoot.jpg|iCarly gang getting ready to be slimed; Miranda is holding Nathan's and Jennette's hands, but only with Nathan's hand are the fingers intertwined. nathan_kress_1279580939.jpg|Miranda and Nathan wearing coordinating outfits. 15298_117403534945582_100000278073108_212174_3197539_n.jpg CastPhoto.jpg|Miranda has her arm around Nathan creeddd.jpg icon__34_.jpg 29311 120287751323917 100000280780743 220974 231182 n.jpg|Nathan and Miranda at Miranda's Sweet 16. iSavedyourlife_bigger.png|''Bold text'Italic text''''' creddie 41339 438981723307 134265793307 5103159 1260731 n.jpg|Miranda and Nathan, along with the iCarly cast. Nathan is giving Miranda a slightly amused look, and Miranda is looking and Nathan, laughing and smiling. 62568 434596155945 313727230945 5755515 937978 n.jpg|Miranda leaning on Nathan. Niranda-miranda-and-nathan-.jpg Nathan & Miranda7.jpg rap.jpg|Nathan and Miranda share a glance while rapping. CREDDIE!.png 2njzres.jpg|Nathan comments Miranda on her career and hugs her|link=http://community.livejournal.com/icarlyonline/13545.html 1tu4ww.jpg|Miranda thanks Nathan, smiles and hugs him. :)|link=http://community.livejournal.com/icarlyonline/13545.html Fudge Control -iDo.png Seddie 59.jpg Creddie f.jpg 246342903.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg Bilde-500x374.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Creddie1.jpg Creddieshot.jpg|Does somethin' feel weird?? ;) Freddie&carly.jpg Isaved-your-life.jpg|Nathan and Miranda doing a photoshoot for iCarly. Kcasicarly.jpg 104381025.jpg 10234568.PNG Freddiehotroom.jpg 139px-67549_1553442651.jpg 185px-Icarly-ipity-nevel-06.jpg 185px-Icarly-ipity-nevel-09.jpg 185px-Icarly-ipity-nevel-03.jpg 185px-66389_1463780582.jpg 269295852.png|KCAs 2011 nathan-kress-noah-munck-kcas.jpg|Miranda smiling at Nathan. :) Iomg-16.jpg|iOMG. 180px-Nathanbg.jpg 185px-Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Carly_freddie_show_01_012_ret_large.jpg 240px-Carlyfreddierr.png|DanWarp iOMG Fun Facts. 336416.jpg|An unknown scene from iSell Penny Tees. tumblr_l76af3XPk71qdnw89o1_500.png Icarly-s4-36HR.png Sem pítulo 1.png Icarly-s4-35HR.png Icarly-s4-33HR.png tumblr_ljrjr1rvMZ1qj0227o1_500.png|On-set scripts. Seddie_491.jpg|Very close to each other and not scripted. ;) tumblr_lk1ukpslEr1qbw56oo1_500.png tumblr_ljtcjkHgV21qj0227o1_250.gif|A scene from iParty With Victorious. tumblr_ljq9vtXD2L1qj0227o1_500.png|Nickelodeon promo. Tumblr lk47an4jKk1qj0227o1 500.png Icarly-s4-34HR.png Sem pítulo 1.png Creddie3.png NIRANDA.png Togethr.png Capturecreddie.png 800px-Screen_shot_2011-04-03_at_8_48_05_AM.png|Screenshot iParty With Victorious. Miranda-cosgrove-icalrly-promos-11.png Sem título 13.png Tumblr ljhzo4vEpo1qj0227o1 500.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icalrly-promos-11.png Ustog2.jpg Themoment.jpg Icarly-s4-67HR.jpg Victorious-icarly.jpg Team iCarly, Jennette-Miranda-Nathan 292106545 from Dan, 05-06-11.jpg|On-set in iDate Sam & Freddie. tumblr_lkuk4voO4n1qj0227o1_500.png|Posing on-set with a black disc. tumblr_lksutiybgy1qj0227o1_500.png Jennette-mccurdy-0017.jpg|Kid's Choice 2011 Iparty 2.jpg|iParty With Victorious make-up. Creddiechicken.jpg|iWon't Cancel the Show rehearsal. 298308822.jpg 298306445.jpg 298714870.jpg|Miranda standing near Nathan at her 18th birthday party. 213.PNG|Nathan and Miranda signed next to each other. ImagesCAER8A5D.jpg|On-set photo of iMove Out. imagesCA03I9HA.jpg|Having fun on-set while fliming the epic kiss scene. imagesCAYGBXKH.jpg|Popcicle lickin' in iSpace Out :) imagesCAZATJJB.jpg Tumblr ll3q02BTJs1qaf78po1 400.gif|Nathan gives Miranda a hug on her 18th birthday. X2 642125a.png|Miranda's picture that she posted of Nathan on Twitter. Carlyfredtog.jpg Huggy7.jpg Credtog2.jpg I_got_a_little_crush.gif Creddiefriends.jpg 425_cosgrove2_lc_051711.jpg|Graceland. 180px-38246_423032183307_134265793307_4720658_2206232_n.jpg|Nathan and Miranda reahersing iHire an Idiot, looking amused. Victoria-Justice-premiere-for-iParty-with-Victorious-02.jpg|Miranda and Nathan next to each other at the iPWV premiere. tumblr_lh4vmww4Ys1qaf78po1_400.png tumblr_lm691vLfCq1qkj488o1_500.jpg|Nathan always wears aviator sunglasses. tumblr_ljlqnhIz6n1qhgk8io1_500.gif|Miranda smiles at Nathan when he does a harflip in the iCarly opening. tumblr_llhdcdDSnl1qesmejo1_400.gif|"Happy Birthday, Miranda!" tumblr_ll5aeaMyhu1qaf78po1_400.gif|Nickelodeon iSYL promo. Nirandacasthug.jpg Icarly gang.jpg|Miranda is leaning on Nathan, and Nathan's arm is around Miranda. :) 238px-ICarly_Season_4.jpg|Miranda posing with her tumbs in her pockets, like Nathan always does. x2_6e6a37e.png|Miranda's Twitter picture that she edited with cats with Nathan, her, and Jerry. 158px-172.jpg|Niranda POWER tumblr_l5nb9cQHpJ1qafp5yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkuvvnTYJd1qe16ako1_400.gif 260428_199886430062774_100001242549848_648348_8090911_n.jpg Tumblr lo31t0966N1qbw56oo1 500.gif Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif Mirnatejerrilmm.jpg Mirnateilmm.jpg Ilmmcast.jpg Gibcarlyfreddie.jpg ILost My Mind-creddie.jpg Cew.gif 212px-ILost_My_Mind-creddie.jpg|iLost My Mind magazine article. tumblr_lmbz3p9LTc1qg64bjo1_500.png|Filming iKiss. Game.jpg Game2.jpg Creddieeth.jpg Bump.png|Filming iLMM. 162px-Oy.jpg CreddieILMM.png|Nathan giving Miranda a high-five during iLMM filming <3 Tumblr_lpd3rhP6Uj1qe16ako1_400.jpg Ilost-my-mind-13.jpg Ilost-my-mind-10.jpg 254764 246347042055376 143106629046085 800354 2077291 n.jpg 223645 10150329855026318 120551431317 9231475 4819277 n.jpg doc4ca613545ab04784100415.jpg ICarly-Singing-1024x569.png 201107icarlyhome_cover.jpg tumblr_lqruj1f9r11qk0wxyo1_250.gif|Miranda and Nathan playing around on-set of iLost My Mind. tumblr_lqruj1f9r11qk0wxyo2_250.gif|Nathan giving Miranda a high-five tumblr_lta41c2ysp1r4eapuo4_400.jpg|On-set of iDo. tumblr_lqruj1f9r11qk0wxyo3_250.gif|Nathan and Miranda "wiggling" on-set of iQ, according to Dan tumblr_lqruj1f9r11qk0wxyo4_500.gif|Glances <3 tumblr_lqruj1f9r11qk0wxyo5_500.gif|Nathan & Miranda Cyber Bullying Promo tumblr_ltutiwWzOD1r4eapuo3_1280.jpg|Photoshoot for 2008 Season 2 tumblr_ltuucj8LRy1r4eapuo1_500.png 494130078.jpg Tumblr lxnwqbsrCT1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lxntbfiKYh1qesmejo1 500.jpg 6681547187 84d3ef8423 b.jpg 6681546037 41d9698ccc b.jpg 6681545397 7d75663752 b.jpg 6681545047 e1657a03d9 b.jpg 6681542075 50f4d9ecda b.jpg 6681541729 584ee360cd b.jpg 6681541449 e27636645d b.jpg 368px-Tumblr_lxnoceis3k1qe16ako1_500.jpg Hu.jpg Icarly-ipsycho-movie-02.jpg Jerry+Trainor+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+Z x9 gUwB7rl.jpg Nathan+Kress+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+zmApZE1ouD1l.jpg X2 a61cf9c.png X2 a61c3e6.png Dsc 0186.jpg Tumblr lxr9terCIm1rnoohxo10 500-9.jpg Tumblr lxr9terCIm1rnoohxo8 500-7.jpg Tumblr lxr9terCIm1rnoohxo7 500-6.jpg tumblr_lxr8autQxg1qgqmcu.jpg tumblr_lxr8anqqnb1qgqmcu.jpg tumblr_lxr8ba1vNZ1qgqmcu.jpg jjnmntumblr_lxr8bjmZQg1qgqmcu.jpg nmjjntumblr_lxr8bwX2uT1qgqmcu.jpg Tumblr lxrdc99bCz1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lxrd3hoB7R1qesmejo2 500.jpg Tumblr lxrd3hoB7R1qesmej.jpg Tumblr lxrd0yemmq1qesmejo1 500.jpg Creddie Photoshoot Manip, by CreddieCupcake.png|Niranda/Creddie manip tumblr_m0aaw6JS7K1qesmej.jpg tumblr_m0nk3qJerA1roqz5a.jpg Tumblr m1eeroqULe1qgqmcu.png Tumblr m1eerd2sVS1qgqmcu.png tumblr_m1egklPjOP1qjhgnwo1_500.png Tumblr m1edu48cuq1r1pquvo1 500.png tumblr_m24vifs1Pa1qjhgnw.jpg tumblr_m2e2v18mbh1rra1m2o1_500.jpg 014ioar.jpg normal_012ioar.jpg Tumblr m325vu0LWS1qa4d6so5 400.jpg 4cb2287eaad611e181bd12313817987b 7.jpg 590773053.jpg Loveforme.jpg 3cd239aeb00c11e19894123138140d8c_7.jpg 428423 10150979075653308 521004582 n.jpg Tumblr m5zqkwyyAB1rnuno0o1 500.jpg Ax-85gZCMAA5Xrg.jpg medium.jpg Creddieee!.jpg Look at Freddie's headset. He must have gotten a new job as the coach of major league nerding..jpg ISaved Your Life.jpg Isavedyour-life.jpg ISavedyourlife bigger.png Isaved-your-life.jpg ISpeed Date - Carly and Freddie kiss.jpg ICarly - Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress.jpeg Nathanmirandahug.jpg ICarly (Season 3) - Miranda and Nathan.jpg Nathanandmiranda.jpg ISpeed Date - Miranda and Nathan.jpg ICarly - Miranda and Nathan.jpg IThink They Kissed - Nathan and Miranda.jpg Miranda and Nathan with Jennette and Jerry.jpg ICarly - Miranda and Nathan rehearsing.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-icarly-cake.jpg Nathan-Miranda-Jennette-icarly-11744668-400-300.jpg Miranda cosgrove 95 .jpg Tumblr mczliwakA91qgi8z5.jpg Tumblr mcxvdkL4nK1rv2tkfo1 400.jpg Creddie_and_niranda_foreva.gif imagesCAB623OK.jpg Ormal 004.jpg Ibust-thief-013.jpg Bandicam 2012-11-18 20-17-37-274.jpg 141px-Normal31.jpg|Igoodbye Normal35.jpg Tumblr mdwrvd71C71rnuno0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mdu1rf61Mi1qelymko1 1280.jpg tumblr_mdwsvcDpjH1r95mpqo1_500.jpg Yus.png Canonhug.jpg tumblr_me0nt7evA81rarvqbo1_500.jpg 117px-Bla.JPG Normal 74.jpg Normal 106.jpg Normal 092.jpg Normal 087.jpg Tumblr lyd78k2FNX1r2nfwdo2 250.gif|link=http://kaceysimon.tumblr.com/tagged/niranda nathan-miranda-cnn-heroes-2012.jpg|In CNN HEROES 545191_217927588344478_415633528_n.jpg Lll.jpg Untitled-2.gif|the way miranda looks at nathan tho Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Real Life Ships Category:Actors Category:Actor images Category:Actress Images Category:Pairings Category:Relationships